Little Troublemakers
by White Little Devil
Summary: AU. Being the mother of a teenage girl is not easy. Being a single mother and the Queen is even worse. Especially when your child's best friend is your equally energetic niece. Then you can expect only trouble. RedSnow friendship with young Queen Regina as the not so happy (Mommy) Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**At beginning I would like to thank tonguemarksonmymirror for checking it. And I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"I don't think this was a good idea," Said the fifteen-year-old black-haired girl in a red cape, looking at her best friend, who also happened to be a girl with black hair. "And I'm sure that aunt won't be happy when she finds out. You know that she doesn't like it when we're out of the castle alone. Especially at night."

"Can you please stop complaining, Ruby?" Asked her companion who had a bow in her hand. "Because if I remember well, it was your idea, so don't pretend that you care now. Besides who said that she will know about this?"

"I'm not complaining, Snow!" Hissed the younger girl. "And I know it was my idea, but right now I really don't know that we made a good choice. I'm scared!"

"In that case, you should have thought about it before. Besides, it's the middle of the night. Mom and the servants are already asleep. And the guards don't know about our secret passages."

"I hope you're right." Said Ruby and slowly nodded her head. "Because I like my life and I don't want to die. I'm too young for that!"

"Whatever." Snow just rolled her eyes.

Less than five minutes later, they found themselves on the castle grounds and walked toward their secret door. The young princess took the key from her pocket and quietly opened it. They snuck up very quietly, although they knew there was no one around. But they preferred not to risk it.

Two minutes later, they found themselves in front of their bedchamber.

The truth is it was Snow's bedchamber, and Ruby's was next to hers, but the girls liked to share the room. After all it was big enough to accommodate a few more beds, and also Ruby did not live here all the time.

"I told you..."

"Good evening, girls." A familiar voice reverberated around the hall like an echo. "I believe you had a good trip."

A young black-haired woman sat at a table. Her face was lit by the spark of the candle. Snow was so shocked when she saw their guest that she dropped her bow while Ruby grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight, uttering a strangled cry. They did not expect to see her here.

"Oh, don't be so shy. Come in." She said but neither of them moved. They just stared at her. "Staring at someone like that is rude. You know better than that. Now, come in."

She spoke calmly but a touch of sternness in her voice made the teenagers recovered from the shock. The princess closed the door behind them and took her bow from the floor. Her friend was right behind her, practically glued to her, and tried to avoid eye contact. She was scared as hell.

"Hi." Snow said quietly and smiled slightly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I should be the one to ask you that, don't you think, young lady?" The woman asked and she raised her eyebrow.

"Um... no?" She smiled shyly. Ruby just lowered her head.

"Very funny, princess." Her guest stood from her place. "But now I expect you in bed in ten minutes or heavens help me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Very well. Rose." She said and the younger girl jumped, because she did not expect it. She knew that they were in trouble, but she hoped that her aunt would not use her first name. She was wrong. "You know the rules. Take your things and go to your room and prepare yourself for bed. I'll check you once I finish with Snow White."

Ruby did not need to be told twice. She quickly took her things and left the room without a word. Snow smiled innocently, because now she was alone with her mother, but the woman just shook her head and walked toward the door.

"Ten minutes." Said the Queen and left her bedchamber.

The young princess sighed heavily and threw her bow on the chair. They were in serious trouble if her mother used their first names.

* * *

Snow was sitting in the chair and combed her hair when exactly ten minutes later her mother returned to the room. They looked at each other without saying a word, in order to make Snow lower her eyes a few moments later. Disappointment in her mother's eyes broke her heart. Sometimes she was stupider than a troll. Why had she even agreed to her best friend's idea?

The Queen slowly walked toward the bed and sat down at the edge of it. Then she looked at her daughter once again and stretched out her hand toward her.

"Come, my dear." The woman said gently. When her daughter got up, she added. "And give me your hairbrush."

The name "Snow White" definitely fit her right now because she paled hearing the woman's words. The princess swallowed loudly, but nodded and obeyed her mother's order. A few seconds later she stood in front of the Queen and gave her the hairbrush.

The woman took the thing and then gently patted the bed.

Snow did as she was told, or rather as she was shown and sat down next to her. Then she lowered her head once again.

"Turn around." The Queen said calmly. When the child turned, she gently started to comb her hair.

The princess frowned, when she felt her mom's hand but said nothing. She knew when it is better to be silent.

"Your hair is a real mess, young lady. You should take care of it when you're out. Or don't leave at all in the first place."

"Yes, mother. I will remember that."

The woman just nodded and said nothing until she was done.

"Alright, young lady, go to bed."

Snow looked at her but seeing her gaze, she decided not to ask about anything. So she nodded and, a few moments later, lay in the bed. The Queen covered her (just like she did when the princess was younger) and then smiled slightly because her daughter looked at her confused.

"We're not done, young lady." A black-haired woman started. "In fact I expect to see Rose and you in my study after breakfast."

"Yes, mother." She muttered and turned her head so she could avoid her mother's gaze.

But the Queen thought otherwise and gently grabbed her chin.

"No need to be afraid, honey." She said and smiled once again. "You made a mistake but it doesn't mean that you're the worst person in the world. I will always be here for you."

"Really?"

"Really." The woman squeezed her hand. "But this doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be punished, young lady."

"I know." Snow bit her lip but stopped when her mother raised her hand. "But... Why must we wait up to the morning, mom? Waiting is frightening!"

The Queen chuckled at her daughter's words.

"First of it's the middle of the night and all of us are exhausted and you need to sleep. Secondly, I think you'd rather sleep comfortably tonight. But of course if you don't want to wait then I don't have any problems with it." She said and turned the brush in her hand.

"NO!" The princess yelled and then coughed, realizing what she just did. Her mother had a hard time not laughing at her reaction. "I mean, waiting isn't that bad. No need to hurry."

"I thought so." The woman put the hairbrush on the nightstand and then kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

The woman got up from her place and then left the room. But before she did, she extinguished the candles.

* * *

The black-haired woman shook her head and chuckled quietly when she left her daughter's bedchamber. Snow was a very sweet (and sometimes very naive) princess and she could understand why her deceased husband was so loving toward their child.

She shook her head once again and then walked into her niece's room.

Ruby sat stiffly on the bed as if she had swallowed a broomstick. The red cloak was still on her back and she looked really funny.

The woman walked to her and then sat down next to her, although she was ignored. Her niece was so lost in her thoughts that she reacted only when she touched her leg.

"Please, don't kill me!" She said and she curled into herself.

The woman tilted her head curiously, looking at the child.

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because you hate me now." Ruby muttered quietly and her interlocutor had a problem understanding her.

"You think I would kill you because I hate you?" She asked and when her niece nodded, she sighed. She and Snow could be similar, but they were also very different. "Look at me, Rose." When the girl refused to do it, she gently grabbed her chin and made her look at her. And it was really hard because she tried to avoid her gaze. "First of all, I want you to know that I don't hate you.I could never hate you, no matter what you do. Secondly I won't kill you. I have no idea why you even thought about it, but I won't kill you."

Ruby sniffled.

"But you're mad."

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. I may be disappointed, that's right, but I'm not mad." She embraced her and started to rub her back. "Don't be scared."

"I'm sorry." She said and started to cry in her chest. "I'm sorry, aunt. I'm sorry."

"I know, my dear. I know. Shh... It's alright."

Ruby cried for another few minutes while the Queen rubbed calming circles on her back and whispered comforting words. When she calmed down, the woman laid her on the bed and covered just as she did with her daughter. Then she gently took off her hood so she could kiss her.

"I love you, my little puppy." She said and smiled slightly, sitting right next to her. "But we will talk about your behavior tomorrow."

"Do we really have to, auntie?" Ruby asked quietly. The woman just raised her eyebrow.

"And what do you think, young lady?"

"That you'll change your mind?" She asked sweetly and a moment later was gently flicked on the nose. "Just saying."

"Very clever but it's out of the question."

"I know. I just wanted to try." The girl muttered and then hesitated for a moment. "And... Snow?"

"I expect to see both of you in my study after breakfast." She said and Ruby reluctantly nodded. The woman kissed her once again. "And now go to sleep. And remember that I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, auntie." Ruby smiled slightly and the Queen put her hood on again. "Oh and aunt?" She added, because her guest was about to leave the room.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you please close the door? You know. Just in case..."

"I will." She took one pair of keys from the table. "Goodnight."

She heard a soft "goodnight" in return before she locked the door and hid the key in her pocket. Then she rubbed her forehead and slowly walked toward her bedchamber. She was tired and all she wanted was peaceful sleep in her bed.

She walked to her room and lay down on the bed. Just when she closed her eyes, she heard a soft cry.

She opened her eyes almost immediately and reluctantly got up. Then she walked toward her younger child's bed, which stood in front of her own, and sighed heavily when she saw her standing daughter who had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked and took the smiling child in her arms.

"Play!"

"But it's the middle of the night, baby." She said to her two-year-old daughter. "You should sleep."

"No, mommy. Play!" The little princess said. The Queen just sighed and put her on the floor because she did not need cries to wake all the inhabitants of the castle. Almost immediately, her child started to build a house of bricks.

"I swear that if you're worse than your sister, then I will shut you in with the key and will never again release you from the room." She muttered and started to rub her forehead. Heavens, she was tired.

"'Ead, mommy!" The child started to jump next to her, holding her favorite book in hands.

She sighed but nodded and sat down in her favorite armchair, sitting her happy daughter on her lap. The princess just grinned.

"Once upon a time, in the fabulous castle, lived a young princess..." She started to read quietly and the child squealed.

The Queen smiled slightly and kissed her daughter's head, not stopping her reading. The two-year-old would not let her.

She loved her children very much (although sometimes she wished they were more courteous) but more often she regretted that she was a single mother,

She was twenty three years old. She was a mother, an aunt, a widow and, what is also really important – she was the Queen. Only heavens can help her survive the next few years. Especially now that the whole Enchanted Forest is lost in a brutal war.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading,_

 _White Little Devil_


	2. Chapter 2

It was another sleepless night. Her daughter woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to play with all her toys. She did not care that she should sleep, because her white horse was more interesting than a boring bed.

She had named her plush friend Sapphirus, which means sapphire. Not that she could say it, that is, but she named her friend that. Then why Sapphirus? Well, the answer was quite easy. It was the name of the horse from her favourite story called „The Prince and his Queen".

It was a fairy tale about the young and very handsome Prince, who had the ability to cross realms. However, besides his closest family, no one knew about this because his talent was very rare and he needed to hide it, because the human race is greedy and would use his skills to conquer worlds.

Some time later, the Prince met a young girl who happened to be a Princess. They fell in love almost immediately. The Prince decided to stay in this world so he could be near his love. They were happy, however their happiness did not last long. The Princess's mother was against their relationship because she wanted her daughter to marry a rich King. She tried to separate the young loves, but she failed. Their love was stronger than anything and soon enough the Prince took his beloved one to his realm. They got married and had a daughter who was the most beautiful girl in the whole realm. The Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after until Death did part of them.

To be fair it was not a fairy tale and this story did not have a happy ending. Or at least not „and they lived happily ever after" as every fairy tale story should have end. She knew about it because it was a tale about herself and her lost love.

She was this young Princess whom the Prince met on his way, and the truth was, the love of her life was not a Prince but the Stable Boy. His name was Daniel and he was the most lovely boy in the world. Then you may wonder why the story was called „The Prince and his Queen"? Well... because for her, he was the Prince. The Prince of Horses as she usually called him.

They got married in the secret when she was eighteen and he was twenty. Her brother in law gave them a wedding in a small church in the middle of the forest, because their hearts told them that it was the right thing to do.

Because of their marriage, she became Ruby's aunt. Yes. Daniel was her uncle and his last name was Lucas.

Anyway... Their marriage lasted two years. It was the best two years in her life, if you asked her. But then everything changed. Daniel died. _No_. He was murdered only because his social status was lower than hers. He was murdered because he stood on her mother's way.

After this, she was heartbroken. She was afraid because Cora killed Daniel in her grandfather's castle, when other Royals were there to celebrate his birthday. If she was able to kill him there then nobody could save her.

But then, a miracle happened. The King Leopold, her second husband and father of her step-daughter gave her proposal which she could not refuse. He ask her to marry him.

And she agreed.

She agreed because he could save her from this woman and she could be mother to his child. This was a perfect solution because she already knew Snow (for seven years or so but it is story for another time) and they had a good relationship. She was a mother figure in her life although she was just old enough to be her older sister, not a mother. But they did not care.

She became a Queen a week later and soon found out that she was with child. And the baby was Daniel's. Leopold knew about it, of course, and decided to help. Right after she confessed it to him, he decided to adopt the child by a blood ritual so no one could deny that it was not his offspring. Alexander, her dear brother in law, helped them with that. And it was their secret because not even her mother-in-law knew about it.

For a while at least.

Because now it was a family secret. Snow, Ruby and Cecilia (Daniel's mother) deserved to know the truth. Especially that her daughter, in the future, will be able to cross realms, just like her father and uncle (Ruby – fortunately or unfortunately – could not do it because she was a wolf.) and because of that will be in great danger. But besides them, no one knew - not a single person at the castle. Because if Cora found out... No. She already killed to many people. She will not let her hurt her daughter, too.

Besides she was surprised how seriously Snow and Ruby treated their role as an older sister and cousin. Of course they were teenagers and sometimes did a lot of stupid things (just like today in the night) but when it came to Hermione, they have always approached to this task responsibly. And she was grateful for that.

She sighed when she heard a knock at the door because just then she realized that she was in her office, waiting at her little troublemakers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she answered. A few moments later two girls slowly entered the room.

"Good morning," she said, as Ruby closed the door behind them, and waved her hand toward the chairs. "Have a seat."

The teenagers did as they were told and a moment later they sat in front of the wooden desk, refusing to look at her.

"So which one of you wants to speak first?" she asked calmly and looked at them curiously. But they still refused to look at her. "You know, when someone is talking to you, it would be fitting to look at that person."

The girls slowly raised their heads and finally looked at her.

"Good. Now, tell me, whose idea was to sneak out in the middle of the night from the castle? In addition, when it is a full moon, and one of you is unskilled wolf."

There was a silence once again because neither of them answered this one simple question. When she opened her mouth to say something else, she heard a quiet voice.

"It was my idea, mother."

She looked at her daughter who just lowered her head, unable to look into her eyes, and Regina knew why. She was not stupid and knew that it was Ruby who came up with this idea, and Snow knew that she would break if she will look at her. The Queen did not know what she should think. She was not happy that her daughter lied to her but she was also impressed that Snow decided to take responsibility for their actions. It is probably the latter which made that she decided to play their game.

"Then tell me, young lady, what were you thinking when you thought of this?"

Snow just bit her lips and shook her head.

The woman sighed and started to rub her nose. Of course her daughter did not think since it was not her idea. She looked at Ruby, who wanted to be anywhere but here, then back at Snow and sighed once again.

"I understand. You were not thinking." She said, disappointed was evident in her voice. "And what did I tell you about that?" When Snow did not answer, she looked at her niece. "Rose, maybe you will tell us, because it seems that our princess lost her voice."

Ruby wanted to disappear. She was so scared and ashamed that she let Snow take responsibility for her stupid idea that all what she could do was cry.

"I'm sorry."

"I did not ask if you're sorry or not, Rose Ruby." She said sternly. She knew that her niece was scared but they needed to have this conversation. "And now answer my question. What did I tell you about thinking."

"That we should think a thousand times before we do something." The girl whispered a few moments later.

"That's correct." She once again looked at her daughter and then again at her niece. "Do you know what could have happened, girls? Rose may have been killed. There is a lot of people in the kingdom who hunt at wolves only for fun even when I forbidden it. What's more, Ruby could kill someone, most likely you, princess, because in any moment she could lose control over the wolf."

The teenagers sank into chairs. Obviously they did not think about it.

"We're really sorry, mother." The young princess said quietly. "We just wanted to have fun."

"I know. But you broke a lot of rules and what is more important, you put yourselves in a great danger. You must be punished for that." She looked at her daughter and when she saw her messy hair (and it was not messy a few moments ago) something broke in her. She could not work under such conditions. "For Merlin's sake, come here, young lady."

The Queen opened a desk drawer and took a wooden brush from it. Her daughter froze in the middle of the way, when she saw it.

"Moth..."

"Not a word." She warned and ordered her to stand in front of her. When the girl did as she was told, she sat her on her lap. The truth is that her little troublemaker was not so light anymore but she did not mind and started to comb her hair. "You really should take better care of your hair. It has a life of its own!"

"I try to, but it doesn't listen to me at all!"

"Tell me something I don't know." She muttered as she tried to comb the teenager's hair. Snow had such beautiful hair, but keeping it under control was a difficult task. She already several times threatened her daughter that if she does not bring it to order, she would personally cut her hair. Not that she would do it, but still. "There. Now you look more like a princess."

"Thank you."

She just nodded and put the hairbrush back in the drawer. The girls just looked at her curiously.

"Something happened?" She asked, although she knew what they meant.

"You... hid the hairbrush."

"Indeed I did it, my dear. Why do you ask?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at her niece, who just lowered her head and blushed.

"I thought you were going to..." But Ruby never finished her sentence.

"Any idea what your partner in crime meant?"

"Um... no?" Snow asked and smiled shyly.

"So, you want to tell me that Rose didn't mean that I was going to spank you?" Snow just turned her head and refused to look at her. "Do you forget what I told you about lying?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about." The princess muttered quietly.

"You know very well what I mean, young lady." The Queen chuckled and kissed her daughter's head. "But no. I'm not going to spank you."

"Really?" The girls asked in the same time and looked at her as if they saw her for the very first time.

She just smirked. "Really."

Right after she answered, they heard a soft knock at the door and a moment later to the room entered auburn woman, in her fifties.

"The carriage is waiting, Your Majesty." She said as she bowed.

"Excellent." The Queen smiled and looked at her troublemakers. "Now go get coats. We're going on a little trip."

* * *

"Are you going to tell us where we're going, mother?" Snow asked once again because she did not tell them anything.

"Be patient, princess, you'll find out soon." That was all the Queen said, before she returned to her conversation with Johanna.

Johanna was the maid of the previous Queen and also Snow's nanny, when she was a baby. She was also one of the most loyal people at the royal court. Sometimes, when she was really busy, she took care of Hermione. But right now the young princess was in the charge of Johanna's niece, since little one refused to go with them. 'No, mommy, play!' was all what she said. But well, toys were more important than a boring mother.

She heard that her daughter muttered something under her breath but she decided to ignore it. No need to be angry.

A few moments later the carriage stopped near to a big wooden building. The teenagers frowned when they saw it and then looked at her, not sure what they should expect. She just shook her head and a moment later left the carriage. The girls did the same.

"Where are we, mother?" Snow asked as she looked around and she wrinkled her nose. What a stink!

"Welcome to the almshouse!" The Queen put her hands on their shoulders and smiled. "I hope you ate a big breakfast because you're going to work here very hard."

"What?" They asked in the same time. She just smirked hearing their shocked voices.

"It's your punishment." She started calmly. "You're going to work here with people in need. Mostly with people who were injured during the hunting and during the war."

"You can't be serious, mother!"

"Oh, believe me, young lady, I'm serious as ever." She said and turned toward an older woman and smiled. "Johanna will stay with you and will tell you what to do. Did you know that she is in charge of this place?"

"No freaking way!"

"I also was a bit surprised, my dear Snow, but..."

"I'm not talking about that!" The princess interrupted her. She just raised an eyebrow and her daughter crossed her arms. "I won't stay here!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I won't stay here!"

"Snow..."

"Shut up, Ruby!" The girl yelled at her friend, who jumped and fell on the ground. She did not expect such a reaction. "No one asked you about your opinion!"

"Do NOT raise your voice, young lady." The Queen said and helped crying Ruby to get up. "And apologise to Rose right now."

"No!"

"I will _not_ repeat myself. Apologise. Now."

To be fair, Regina had no idea how it is possible that no one showed up, hearing Snow's yelling but she was grateful for that. Besides she had no idea what happened to Snow. She was acting like a spoiled brat.

"No! I will not apologise to this filthy wolf. And I'll not work here! It's job for the servants, not for me!"

A lot of things happened in the same time.

Johanna gasped and looked at the young princess as if she saw her for the very first time, because she never heard her saying something like that. Ruby began to cry even more and broke free from the grip, before she ran in the direction of the forest.

"Rose!" The woman cried after her but her niece ignored her.

Regina turned toward her daughter, who still had her arms crossed, and only thanks to the strong will she did not bend her over her knee right here, right now. She was so mad at her and knew that she should not do anything in rage. She did not want to be like her mot... Cora. Instead she opened the carriage's door.

"Get in here." She hissed. Snow frowned and paled a few moments later as if she just realized what happened. She swallowed but did as she was told. "I'm going to find Rose. And heavens help me if you aren't here once I return!"

And she closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Johanna. I have no idea what happened to her." She said to the older woman, who just looked at the carriage.

"It's alright, Your Majesty." She said and turned toward here. "I'll wait here when you're gone."

The Queen just nodded and a few second later went to find her niece.

* * *

 _I would like to thank **RowArk** for checking it. You can find her on tumblr under **longlivethe-evilqueen** username._

 _And if anyone is interested, I'm white-little-devil there._


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose!" Her desperate voice reverberated around the forest like an echo. "Rose! Can you hear me? Rose! Please, honey, please, say that you can hear me. Rose!"

But the answer never came and sadly would never come.

Ruby ran away twelve, or even more - she was not sure, because she lost track of time - hours ago, and no one had seen her since then. And she was worried and frightened that she would never see her niece again.

She went after her almost immediately, but she could not catch her. All because Ruby, thanks to the power of wolf, was really fast, even when she was in her un-cursed form. She was searching for her almost half an hour, before she returned and ordered Johanna to take Snow back to the castle and call the guards and the servants, who were not busy. She knew that the need to find their little runaway before the nightfall.

Because the forest was not a safe place for a young girl. Especially if said girl is the wolf and it was the period of the full moon.

But they failed.

Because Ruby was nowhere to be found, as if she had fallen into the ground.

They failed, because the moon was already visible.

"Rose!" The Queen cried one more time.

She knew that her knights and her servants were here, too, but she did not care about it now. She did not care that she cried and they could see it. She did not care about these unimportant things, because now she cared only about her niece. She had to find her little puppy, before it will be too late.

 _Or maybe it's already too late?_

No!

She shook her head, rejecting the unwanted thoughts. They will find Ruby, and they will bring her back to the castle, and everything will be as it should be. After all, a lot of people were looking for her, so it was impossible, that they would fail.

Unless they could.

Because they live in the Enchanted Forest. The whole kingdom is surrounded by one big forest. By a forest in which many dangerous creatures live. And her niece was there alone. Her little puppy, who must be scared and hungry, and who was protected against the power of the wolf only by her red cape. Oh, heavens. She would do anything for having her niece safe in her arms.

"Your Majesty!" She heard the voice of one of her knights, so slowly turned her head. In front of her stood the man dressed in the black armor. He bowed as soon as she looked at him.

"I am not sure if I want to hear what you have to say, Barkley," she said quietly, seeing his facial expression. She knew that whatever he wanted to tell her would not improve her mood.

"I'm afraid you're right, Your Majesty," The man started and cleared his throat. "I was informed that group of ten men went to forest for hunting."

She paled almost immediately, realizing what that meant.

"Why they would do that?" She asked, although it was more a whisper. "Hunting during the wolf's time is illegal."

"They heard that the Queen and her knights are in the forest," He said and tried to find the right words, to say the rest. "I think they want to check if they can break the rules, when you're in the same place, Your Majesty."

"We need to find Ruby as soon as possible." It was all what she said. She was unable to say anything else, because it was too much.

Barkley nodded and went to join his comrades. They knew very well that the forest was not safe now.

"Where did you go, honey..." She muttered and resumed the search. She would find her niece if it is the last thing she'd do.

But would she have time?

* * *

She had no idea what was going on.

Firstly, the castle was almost empty, which was unusual, because there were always many people around. Secondly everyone was very quiet and sad. She could not understand why. Did something happen when she was busy playing with her toys?

"Go to your room, princess." She heard and opened her mouth to protest, because after supper she still had a time to play before the bath, but someone was faster than her.

"Yes, Johanna."

She frowned when she heard her sister's voice, and looked at her.

Snow got up from the table and slid the chair behind her. Then she turned on her heel and slowly walked toward the door. She frowned once again. Why Snow was sent to her room? Was she naughty and this was her punishment? Because mommy put her in the corner when she is naughty. So maybe Snow also did something bad? And where was mommy? And where was Ruby? Maybe it is why everyone was sad?

She looked at her nanny, who just shook her head and helped her to get out of a chair. When she was on the floor, she began to run after her sister.

Some time later she stopped in front of the door to her sister's bedroom and gently knocked. She waited patiently and a few moments later the door opened slowly.

"Hermione..." Snow said quietly, when she saw her baby sister and let her in. As soon as she entered the room, the door closed one more time. "What are you doing here?"

"You sad!" Said the child and hugged her legs. "Mione no wants you sad!"

The older princess picked her up and then sat down on her bed.

"I did something really bad, Hermione." The girl looked at her sister and smiled sadly. Tears were running down her cheeks. "And I don't know if I will be able to fix it."

Hermione said nothing, just wiped her tears and kissed her softly, right before she hugged her even more.

"Mione loves you!"

"I love you, too, Hermione, but it's not easy." She muttered as fresh tears appeared in her eyes. "I offended Johanna, I was disrespectful toward mom and..." She began to cry once more. "I... I hurt R-Ruby so badly."

She curled up on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. She could not believe that she really said such a hurtful words toward her best friend. She was just so mad that her mother ordered them to work in this place, that she had to take her anger out on somebody. And Ruby was an easy target, because this whole situation was her idea. But heavens, she regretted her words and hoped that nothing bad would happen to the younger girl.

Hermione tilted her head and looked at her sister, not sure what she should do. She did not like when Snow was sad.

"Mione hewe." She said and laid down next to her sister, putting her head on her arm. "And loves you."

As the answer she heard only a muffled cry, but she did not mind. Because her sister needed some comfort right now and she would give it to her.

* * *

Nothing.

They were looking for so long time and nothing. Ruby was nowhere to be found. But that was impossible, because she had to be somewhere. It was impossible that she ran away to another kingdom, because borders are well guarded because of the war. She knew about that, but she still could not stop thinking that something bad had happened to her niece. And if her little puppy was hurt...

No!

Ruby will be all right. They will find her. They will. They must.

But will they?

She looked at the sky and closed her eyes. She just wanted to have a sign that everything would be okay - that her niece is fine and they would come back to the castle soon. Was she wishing for too much? Then again, fairies never listened to her wishes so she should not be surprised that no one answered her now.

But why could not they realize that it is not about her, but about innocent child? A child who needed to return home.

"Your Majesty!" She heard Barkley's voice. The man was running toward her and she could see that he was holding something in his right hand. "We found it near a cliff on the river." He said and gave the thing to her.

She swayed on her feet when she saw what it was.

It was Ruby's red cape.

Or at least something what once was her niece's cape, because now the fabric was torn and covered with blood and mud.

"No..." She whispered and did not fall only because the knight caught her in the last moment. "No!"

She clung the cape to herself and began to cry again. But she did not care, because she felt as if her heart was broken.

Ruby... her dear Ruby was in even more danger than she thought. Without the cape she was forced to turn into the wolf (she refused to believe that her little girl could fall into water and die). And because the hunters were in the forest right now... She just hoped that she will find her first, before it is too late.

"Check the river," She said as she looked at Barkley. "We must find her no matter what."

"We already tried, Your Majesty," The man started quietly. "But unfortunately it is too dark. We can't do anything right now."

"My niece could be there!" She protested. Besides she was the Queen and her word is saint. "I won't stop looking until I find her!"

"You're tired, Your Majesty, and without the sun we can't do anything. The torches are good for nothing," He said, unable to look at her. Before the war started, he was good friend with Alexander, who was Ruby's uncle. To be fair he had no idea why his Queen called the girl her niece, but he suspected, like the others in the kingdom, that she called her that because Ruby and the princess were best friends.

"I'm not tired!"

"You are, child," Said a familiar voice.

She slowly turned her head and closed her eyes. Cecilia Lucas was standing in front of her. She could not look at her right now.

"Can you leave us, Barkley?" The woman asked and the knight nodded and a few moments later they were alone. "Come here, child."

She could not help that she opened her eyes and before she realized, she was hugging her mother in law, crying into her chest. She had no idea how it was possible that the woman was here, but she was grateful for her presence.

"I'm sorry," She muttered and Cecilia had a hard time understanding her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry, dear?" She asked, clearly confused. "You did nothing wrong."

"It's all my fault." She said and clenched her fist on the cape. "I should take better care of her."

"Stop it. It's no one's fault!" Said the older woman, who had tears in her eyes, too. She was afraid that her granddaughter could be hurt, but she believed that they would find her. "Your people will find her, but now you need rest."

"But Ruby..."

"No buts, Regina," The woman interrupted her, looking at her sternly. "You can barely stand on your feet."

"I'm fine, thank you very much," She muttered and looked at her as if she was the traitor. "Besides I'm the Queen. I don't need to listen to you!"

"I don't care who you are as long as I'm alive." Cecilia took her head in her hands. "And you may be the Queen, but I'm your mother in law and I know what's better for you. You need rest."

"I don't have any chance of winning this battle, do I?" She asked quietly. The older woman just shook her head and smiled slightly.

"And how do you think?"

"That I hate when you're right," She sighed heavily and wiped her tears. "I just want have her back. I want Ruby to be safe!"

"Me too," The woman nodded. "But right now all we can do is to pray that your knights will find her."

The Queen nodded and clung the cape to herself. If something bad happened to her niece, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Her mother in law forced her to eat dinner, because besides the light breakfast she had not eaten anything else today, and then sent her to bed. Just as if she was a little child or something and not the Queen. But the truth was, she had no energy to argue, so she did as she was told.

She closed the door behind her and started to cry again. It was all her fault. It was always her fault. Her mother was right. She was pathetic and not good for anything. She did not deserve to be the Queen. She was not able to take care of one teenager, so how she could be responsible for the kingdom? Especially that the whole Enchanted Forest in lost in a brutal war.

Johanna said that Hermione was with Snow, so she walked toward the desk and began to throw things. She was disgusting, stupid girl. She should not to be the Queen.

She yelled and fell on the floor, because she lost the balance. She was so tired, since she had sleepless night and busy day. But she did not plan to get up. In fact she put her head on the floor and let her tears be.

If Ruby did not survive...

She would never forgive herself for killing her own niece.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Any idea what happened to Ruby? And how Regina will deal with Snow?_

 _The new character should debut in the next chapter. And one may (or may not) be gone forever.  
_

 _And also a big thank for to **RowArk** for checking it._

 _Until next time,_

 _White Little Devil._


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Majesty!"

It was the middle of the night when Johanna entered to her room and woke her up. She muttered something under her breath, because she was too tired and turned to the other side. All she wanted was to sleep for a little while. Why people could not understand it? Was she wishing for too much?

"Your Majesty!" The woman called her once again. "The guards... they found her. They found Ru..."

But Regina stopped listening as soon as her maid said that Ruby was found. To tell the truth she got out of bed so quickly that she felt dizzy. But she was not paying the slightest attention to it, because her niece was more important now. They found her!

She ran through the corridors of the castle, not knowing where her little puppy was – or not caring that the Queen should not run – but something told her that she was going in the right direction.

A few moments later she opened the door of the ballroom and sighed with relief when she saw her niece. Ruby stood near a table on which was food and merrily talked to the unknown to her knight. She slightly frowned, because the man had dressed the armor with the crest of her kingdom, and all the knights who fought in the war currently stayed in the Maritime Kingdom. Despite this, she smiled broadly and briskly walked to the girl.

"Ruby!" She said cheerfully, before hugging her tightly. She was happy that her little girl was back.

"Oh, it's only you." The teenager said coolly, before she broke the grip. "For a moment I thought it was someone important."

Regina blinked a few times, not really knowing what to do. Why her niece behaved in this way?

Did she miss something?

"What do you mean, honey?"

"What I mean is that I'm not interested in talking with my murderer."

Regina felt like someone just had punched her in the face. With the murderer? What was Ruby talking about? After all she did not kill anyone, and especially she did not kill her. If so, she would not talk to her right now.

"Ruby..." She knelt down next to her niece, but she was ignored. "Ruby... Ruby, honey, please, talk to me. I don't understand. Please, explain it to me. Ruby..."

"I hate you." The girl said with such venom that she wanted to cry. Her words worked like a knife, which very slowly and painfully cut open her heart. "And now leave me alone."

"Ruby..."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" She heard a familiar voice and froze. It was not possible. "Leave her alone!"

She slowly turned her head. Beside her stood a young, tall brown-haired man. She had to blink several times, when she saw him. It was impossible. Daniel could not be here. He was dead.

"Daniel..." She said quietly, unable to hide her astonishment.

"Regina." He said coldly.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she got up. "Why is Ruby behaving like this?" _And what are you doing here?_ She added in her mind.

"She finally opened her eyes and realized who you really are."

"What?"

"Oh, don't be surprised, Regina." Daniel began sarcastically. "We all know that you're a murderer. A monster. Just like your mother."

She had no idea what is going on, but she felt that her heart began to break. She was not a murderer. She was not a monster. She was not... she was not like _this woman_. It must be a cruel joke. It must.

Because it cannot be the truth.

Or maybe it is?

"Daniel..." She said quietly, trying to control her tears. "I know you don't think that. You know me. I'm not anything like her... Daniel! Daniel, you know that I love you!"

The cruel laughter reverberated around like an echo.

"Love me?" The man looked at her with eyes so full of hatred that she stepped back slightly. "And what that love gave me? Only suffering and death. And it's all your fault!"

"No..." She shook her head, tears ran down her cheeks. "No... I didn't. I would never... You know!"

"Yes, Regina. You _did_ kill me!" Daniel said sharply. "You gave my heart right to your mother so she could kill me. You're responsible for my death. And I will _never_ forgive it to you!"

"Daniel..."

"We're done here, Your Majesty." He interrupted her and protectively embraced his niece. "And now go return to your _perfect_ life and leave us alone. I'm sure you have much more important things to do than being in presence of the peasants."

She was speechless. She did not understand. Daniel. Her dear Daniel, always so supportive and lovely, now blamed her for his death.

Or maybe he was right and she was a monster?

 _CRACK_.

She couldn't catch her breath, because suddenly she felt a strong pain in her heart.

Legs refused to obey her, and a moment later she fell to the ground, which caused loud laughter.

People gathered in the room started to make fun of her. They mocked her and shown her fingers and she could not say anything. The pain was too strong.

"I see that you finally found a place which suits you." She closed her eyes, when she heard her second husband's voice. "On the floor."

"Why do you say that?" She whispered. She could not bear it. Why everyone was against her?

"Because it's the truth." He said and she saw that he embraced his first wife and looked at her with tenderness. "Without me, you'd be nothing. You became the Queen only because my beloved Eva died. But you will never be like her. People will never love you as much as they loved her. Because you're your mother's daughter and you'll always be one."

She just bit her lips and shook her head. They lie. It is not the truth. It could not be. She was not a monster. She was not her mother. She was not Cora.

Unless she was.

"Can we go, uncle?" Ruby asked after a few moments of silence and wrinkled her nose, as if she smelt something stinky "Because I don't want to be near her ever again."

"As you wish, pup." Daniel kissed her head, before he turned to her once again. "Oh, and one more thing, _Your Majesty_." He said the words with such contempt, which she never heard in her entire life. "Stay away from _my_ daughter. She deserves much more than you. My mother will take a good care of her."

"But Hermione is my daughter, too." She whispered so quietly that no one heard her. Not that they wanted to hear anything she says, that is.

"Now, come, pup. We're going to say hi to your mother."

And they left, being immediately followed by other guests. Nobody cared that she still lay on the floor and is unable to get up. Also no one paid any attention to her quiet moans. After all she was just a joke and not the Queen.

"Come back." She whispered. "Please, come back. Please, Daniel, don't leave me here. Please, come back. I can't lose you again. Please... I can't lose Ruby, too. Please, come back to me. Both of you. Please..."

"Pathetic." She heard a cold voice and slowly raised her head. Her mother stood in front of her, looking at her with disgust. "You're a pathetic little girl, Regina. I can't believe you're my daughter."

"Mother..."

"Just look at yourself, you stupid girl!" Cora interrupted her. "You're lying on the floor like some peasant, crying over someone who doesn't even love you. But then again, who would love someone as pathetic as you."

"I'm not..." She started but never finished her sentence. She was not strong enough.

"But you are pathetic. How many times I told you that love is weakness. How many times I taught you about it! And you... and you still blindly believe that someone can love _you_! You pathetic child. You stupid, stupid girl!"

She could not stand her mother's words and lowered her head. She was not brave enough to face her.

Because she was...

Pathetic.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cora snapped and a moment later she was forced to look at her. She wanted to run, but the woman held her hair so hard that there was no chance.

"Please... don't hurt me." She begged as if she was once again a little girl. But then again. She almost always felt like a little girl when her mother was around. "I'll be good. Please, I'll be good!"

"You better be or heavens help me!" The woman hissed and a moment later she hit the wall on the other side of the room. She could only cry out in pain.

She lay on the floor, crying loudly, not sure how much time passed. She should be dead, not Ruby. Her little puppy did nothing wrong and had her whole life befor her. But life is a bitch and it loves laugh at your face.

"Regina!" She heard in the distance, but she refused to do anything. "Regina!"

The voice became more and more clear and a moment later she felt a hands on her shoulders. She cried once again.

"Regina!"

"I will be good." She cried. "Please, I will be good. I promise, I will be good!"

"Regina!" The voice said once again and gently shook her arms. "Regina! Regina, wake up!"

She opened her eyes widely, unable to see anything because of tears.

"It's alright, child. It was just a bad dream." Said the same voice, who called her a few second ago. "It was just a bad dream."

The Queen wiped her tears and only then realized that she was in her bedroom once again, and her mother-in-law whispered her soothing words.

"They hate me."

"Who hates you?" Cecilia was clearly confused.

"Ruby." She muttered and buried her face in the woman's chest. "She said that I killed her. And Daniel... Daniel thinks the same!"

And she started to cry once again.

"Oh, my poor child." Widow Lucas kissed her head as she continued massaging calming circles on her back. "It was just a bad dream. You did nothing wrong. It was not your fault. And we'll find Ruby. She'll survive it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my granddaughter." The grey-haired woman smiled slightly. "She won't give up. No matter what, she will never give up."

"You think so?"

"Not only think but also know so." Cecilia kissed her head once more. "But I think you should go back to bed. You're tired."

"No." She gently shook her head. "I can't. Because I know that as soon I close my eyes, I will see it again. And I'm not strong enough to face it. Not yet, anyway."

"In that case I'll tell Johanna to bring you your breakfast as soon as it's ready."

"No." She said again. "There's no need. I will eat with everyone. And then I'll return to the forest. No, Cecilia, I must do it. I need to find her."

"Why you must be so stubborn?"

The Queen said nothing just smiled slightly and got up.

"I'll see you at breakfast." She said and went to the bathroom.

In the meantime Widow Lucas sighed heavily and looked around. The room was a real hell and she knew that her daughter-in-law's head is just the same. Also she knew that Regina cannot face it alone or soon she will break. She may be strong but everyone has a limit pain. And this girl already lost so much in so young age and also has a lot of things on her head. Including war.

* * *

Breakfast passed in silence. Regina was too lost in her thought to care about anything and Snow did not have the courage to say anything. Her best (and most likely only) friend has not yet been found, and it was all her fault.

Hermione, on the other hand, was too disoriented, but she knew better and preferred not to say a word. Her sister was still sad and her mother barely ate. Maybe she was only two years old, but she could feel the tense atmosphere. And Cecilia from time to time carefully watched her daughter in law.

"I'm going to the forest now." She said as she got up. Then she knelet down next to her younger daughter and immediately remembered Daniel's words. _Stay away from my daughter._ "I want you to stay with Cecilia while I'm not in the castle, and be a good girl. Can you do it to me?"

Hermione put her spoon on the table and looked intently at her mother. Then she slowly nodded.

"Yes, mommy."

"Good girl." She said as she got up once again and kissed her forehead.

The Queen turned her head and looked at Snow. The princess sank back in her chair as soon as her gaze met his mother's and lowered her head. She wanted to be everywhere but here. Besides she felt so guilty.

"Come, Hermione, let's go play." Cecilia said to her younger granddaughter and put her on the floor. Then they left the dining room, so Regina and Snow could speak in peace.

Regina watched her older daughter for a few long moment, not exactly knowing what she should do now. The truth is that she wanted to go to the forest and completely ignore teenager (oh, her mother loved to do it. Especially after she punished her severely), but she knew that she could not do that. Snow felt guilty and she knew it, but the problem was, that she did not know how she should act now. She did not want her daughter to feel the same way as she felt when she was in her age (or even now) – worthless.

She cleared her throat.

"So..." She started, but immediately stopped. She had no idea what to say. "So..."

The princess carefully raised her head.

"Listen, Snow..." She began, but once more stopped. She really had no idea what she should say. Regina sighed heavily and sat down next to her daughter and made her to look at her. Then she gently grabbed her hands. "The truth is that I don't know what I should say. My mother, Cora, she believed that words are useless and she prefered to use her magic instead. But I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I'm disappointed how you behaved yesterday, that's right, but it doesn't mean I don't love you or love you less. And also it's not your fault that Ruby is gone. It no one's fault. Do you understand?" _Although it's my fault._ She added in her mind.

The girl bit her lips, but undid it as soon as she saw her mother's hand, and slowly nodded.

"I'm really sorry, mother." Snow said quietly and lowered her head. "I... I was just so mad and Ruby was the easiest target. I never should say it. Can you forgive me?"

"I know, sweetheart, but you said it." She smiled slightly. "And I'm not the person you should ask for forgiveness."

"I know, mother. I'll apologise to Ruby as soon as she returns. As I should do at the first place..."

"That's my girl." She said and kissed her forehead. "But we'll talk about your behavior later, young lady."

"Yes, mother." Snow smiled slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dear."

Regina hugged her little troublemaker. And before she had a chance to got up, Johanna entered to the room.

"Your Majesty!" She called and took a deep breath. Both, the Queen and the princess looked at her. "The boy... He... He found her. He brought Ruby!"

 **TBC**

 _So... Any idea who found Ruby?_

 _And as always a big thank you to **RowArk**._

 _Until next time,_

 _White Little Devil_


	5. Chapter 5

**Little warning** : Regina can fulfill her threat regarding the hairbrush

* * *

Both the Queen and the princess got up from their seats, when they heard Johanna's words and a moment later followed their maid. Ruby – finally! – was found and now she was safe in the palace. Well, that was what they were hoping for because they could not be sure what kind of damage happened to their niece and friend. But the most important was that the girl was alive and in one piece. It was all what mattered right now.

Less than two minutes later three of them stopped near Ruby's bedchamber. As Regina saw, in the room were only the doctor and Johanna's niece, who was helping him.

"Wait here." Regina said as she entered Rose's bedchamber, because Snow wanted to see her friend, too. The young princess was about to protest, but her mother's raised eyebrow silenced her immediately, so she only nodded.

"Your Majesty." The doctor and Jane said in the same time and bowed as soon as they saw her.

"How is she?" The Queen asked and looked at the fifteen-years-old girl.

Her poor little puppy lay unconscious on the bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, as well as her right hand. Even so, the woman knew that her injuries were more serious.

"She will survive, although she has several broken bones. Recovery will be really painful for the young miss."

She slowly nodded, her eyes were still on Ruby who breathed smoothly, as she listened to the doctor's words. She knew that Rose will be in pain, but at least she will survive. And her life was more important than anything right now.

"Thank you, doctor." She said quietly, when the man put his things back to his bag. "And... how long she'll be unconscious?"

"If all goes well, to three days she should wake up, Your Majesty."

"Thank you for your help." She smiled slightly and the man bowed again and then left the bedchamber. The Queen sighed with relief and then for a brief moment looked at Jane, who still was in the room. "Has anyone informed Cecilia that her granddaughter returned?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Nathaniel went to inform her about this."

"Excellent." She nodded and looked at the younger woman, again. "Can you please contact the fairies? Tell them that I ask about their help. It would be helpful if they could give us some fairy dust. Ruby suffered enough and I won't let her suffer anymore."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." The maid bowed and left the room, too.

Regina sighed as she walked to the bed and sat down on the nearby chair. Then she gently grabbed her niece's hand.

"It's all right, my little puppy. You're safe now." She started quietly, carefully watching the unconscious girl. "I won't let you down. Not again, I promise. Everything will be all right." And then she got up and leaned toward her and put a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later. I love you, sweetheart." She added and then left the room.

Before the door Johanna and her daughter were waiting at her.

"How is Ruby?"

"She's hurt and unconscious but the doctor said that she'll survive it." She said as she looked at the young princess who sighed with relief and smiled slightly, and then looked at Johanna. "You said that the boy found her. Where is he?"

"He's waiting at you in the throne room, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded and began to walk toward aforementioned room, but was stopped by her daughter's quiet voice.

"Mother..."

"Five minutes, Snow. No more." She said as she turned and looked at her child. "And then prepare yourself for your history lesson. Understood?"

"Yes, mother, thank you." The young princess was about to enter the room, when her mother opened her mouth again.

"And once you finish your lessons, I expect to see you in my study. I believe we have much to discuss."

The girl swallowed quietly and slightly nodded. She was so happy that Ruby is back that almost forgot about it.

"Of course, mother."

* * *

Regina entered the throne room a few minutes later and was welcomed by a young (she would say that he was eighteen, maybe nineteen-years-old) brown-haired man who stood next to the window. He bowed deeply as soon as she closed the door behind her and looked at her with admiration.

"Your Majesty."

"Good morning young man." She said and walked up to him. "May I ask you about your name?"

"I'm Graham, Your Majesty." He bowed once again.

"I was told that you found my niece." She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Graham."

"I'm just glad I could help."

The Queen nodded and then looked out the window. It was possible to see the forest from here. In fact the Dark Palace was surrounded by forest.

"She's very important to me." She started, being unable to look at him. Because it was still too painful to talk about. "Just like my two other children."

The boy listened attentively. The whole kingdom – if not the whole Enchanted Forest – knew that the princess Snow White and Ruby (niece of Alexander, one of the best knights in the whole kingdom and who was also a former personal guard of the princess and the Queen) were best friends since they were babies and that the King and the Queen treated her as the member of their family, so he was not surprised that she said it.

"Her life is more important than anything so it's why I ask you to tell me what you want. I will give you everything what you want for saving her life."

"I really don't want anything, Your Majesty." He said quietly, when she looked at him again. "I have everything what I want."

"I'm sure there must be something what you would like to have." She said with a small smile, because Graham blushed slightly. "You really don't need to be so shy."

"Actually there is one thing, Your Majesty." The boy lowered his head. "I... I know about her."

Regina frowned, hearing his sentence. He know what?... She opened her eyes widely as the realization hit her. Heavens.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She hoped that she was wrong and he did not know about her niece's second nature.

"I know that she's the wolf." _Shit_. She cursed in her mind. Not even the guards and the servants knew about it. "But I won't tell anyone. I promise." He added when he saw that she opened her mouth.

"You won't?"

To tell the truth she was quite surprised. She thought that he might blackmail her or something like that. But it was a nice surprise.

"I won't. In fact I live with wolves, Your Majesty. They raised me and are my family." He started calmly. "In the night I found a young, badly wounded wolf so I took it to my home. You can imagine my surprise, Your Majesty, when in the morning instead of a wolf I found a young girl"

She was able only to nod.

"If I had known before, I would bring her to the castle in the night" He took a deep breath. "I really don't want any award, Your Majesty. But I thought that maybe... I thought that maybe one day I might meet your niece again? Of course if she wants it, but I've never met someone who can change into a wolf."

"I'll talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you." Graham said with a small smile and bowed. "May I go now, Your Majesty? My friend is waiting for me at the gate." He pointed at a big white wolf who patiently sat right in front of the gate.

"Of course. And thank you again, Graham. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

* * *

Regina was in her study, clearly lost in thought.

Ruby was safe in her bedchamber, although she was still unconscious and Tinker Bell, who arrived during her conversation with Graham, was taking care of her. Her niece had several broken bones and they needed to use magic in order to save her life. Well, to tell the truth they did not have to, but Regina refused to think about the pain Ruby would feel if they did not heal her.

No. No one deserved to feel such pain, especially not her niece. Her little puppy suffered enough during her absence.

The Queen sighed heavily and began to rub her nose.

Ruby almost died there. Fortunately heavens had mercy for her and sent Graham to save her. She did not want to think what would happen if this young man was not in the forest then. But even if she did not want to, she did. And nothing, absolutely nothing will erase the vision of her little girl's head hanging over the fireplace.

She shook her head and sighed again. There is no need in thinking about it. Rose is alive and in the castle, and no one will hurt her again or – heavens help her – she will kill everyone who will try.

And, of course, she will punish hunters who dared to break the royal order.

She sighed one more time and opened the drawer and then looked at the wooden brush. She still had to talk to Snow about her disrespectful behavior and, to be fair, she had no idea what she should do.

When she found out that Snow and Ruby snuck out of the castle, she was afraid that something bad will happen, but luckily the girls returned safely. She threatened them then, that she will spank them, but the truth is she was not able. Because she also was a teenager once (well, not so long ago, she is twenty-three-years-old after all) and also snuck out (but never in the middle of the night. Well... maybe once, in order to get a secret wedding, but even then she was with someone adult – her brother in law and her first husband, and well, she was eighteen herself), but when her mother found out – and Cora almost always knew what is going on. Lucky she learned really fast what her mother wanted to hear – she punished her so severely that she could not sit, walk and even sleep for a two months without crying.

So when she caught them, she most likely got scared, that she will be like Cora and decided to take them to the almshouse, so they could work with people who suffered through the war or were injured during the hunt. She wanted to give them a chance to see for themselves what would happen if Ruby had lost control over the wolf, but Snow began to behave like a spoiled princess and Ruby felt hurt and fled. And then one of her biggest fears came to life – her niece was seriously injured. She wondered that maybe, just maybe, if she had not panicked and spanked them as she should do at the first place, none of this would have ever happened.

She sighed when she heard a soft knock on the door and closed the drawer. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. A few moments later, her older daughter slowly walked into the room.

"Hello, my dear." She said as Snow closed the door behind her, and waved her hand toward the chair. "Have a seat."

The teenager did as she was told and a moment later she sat in front of the wooden desk, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry." The girl muttered under her breath and she had a hard time to understand her.

"I know. You already told that." She said and walked to her. Then she gently grabbed her chin. "What's wrong, honey? Why are you so sad?"

"Ruby... she... she looks terrible." The teenager bit her bottom lip for a moment. "Are you sure she'll be all right?"

"Of course I am sure. She's in good hands now." Regina smiled slightly although she felt unsure. What if the doctor was wrong?

"Really?"

"Really. You know Tinker Bell. She's quite a good healer." The Queen grabbed her daughter's hands. "And you know what I also know?"

"What, mother?"

"That soon both of you will fall into a trouble again." She smiled and squeezed her hands. "What reminds me that we need to talk about your behavior."

"Do we really have to?"

"And how do you think, young lady?"

"That I love you?" She asked innocently. The Queen just shook her head.

"I love you, too, but it doesn't change anything." She said and once again grabbed Snow's chin, because she lowered her head. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because it's my fault that Ruby was injured." She whispered. "I'm responsible for that."

"Honey, I already told you that it was _not_ your fault. It was an accident. Do you understand?"

"But Ruby..."

"No, Snow." She interrupted her. "Your cousin was hurt because some people broke my order. They are responsible for that, not you. Do you understand?"

To tell the truth it was not the truth, because she blamed herself for this whole mess. She should be more consistent in her decisions. Both as the Queen (but to be fair this one was easier) and as a mother. She cannot be always terrified that she will turn into Cora, because she was nothing like her.

Well, it was what she hoped, that is.

Her daughter looked at her for a few moments and then slowly nodded her head and muttered quietly that she understands.

"In that case I'll ask you again: Do you understand why you're here? I don't want to punish you until you know for what you'll be punished."

Snow took a moment to think and then slightly nodded.

"Did I really call Ruby a filthy wolf?" She asked hesitantly and when she saw her mother's facial expression, she winced and hide her face in her hands. "Heavens. She'll never forgive me."

"Believe me, dear, she will forgive you."

"How you can be so sure?"

Regina went back to her memories of her teenage years. Daniel invited her to his family home, because Cora was not in the kingdom then (to this time her mother believes that she was in the manor, doing homework) and she had a really great time with the whole Lucas family. But suddenly a young Rose fell in a bad mood and said something really disrespectful toward Alexander (the girl was mad because her uncle forbid her something, but she was not sure what it was now). Unfortunately her grandmother, Cecilia, heard that and Ruby was very apologetic little girl. But of course Alexander forgave her (she was so afraid that he will hate her forever) even before she said she was sorry. So it is why she was so sure. Not that she will tell it to her daughter, but still.

"I just know."

Snow sniffled and looked at her again.

"So sneaking out, vulgar language, bad attitude toward Johanna and being disrespectful in general. I can't believe I did all of it in one day."

"You forgot to mention lying." She added and smiled, when her daughter frowned. "As much as I appreciate that you took responsibility for sneaking out we both know very well that it was Rose who came up with this idea."

"You knew?"

"I'm the Queen, honey. I know everything." Regina smirked and the girl sighed. "And well, you're not a good liar, young lady."

"Yeah, I realized." The teenager crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "So what now, mother?"

The woman said nothing, just looked carefully at the desk. Well, toward the drawer, that is. The princess winced slightly when she realized what it meant.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." She started, looking at the desk, too. "I deserved it."

"Indeed."

"So..." Snow bit her bottom lip for a moment and once again looked at her mother, who sat now on the desk. "Can we..."

"Start?" She finished for her. The girl nodded.

"Yeah."

"Come, honey." Regina gave her hand which Snow accepted.

A moment later the Queen opened the drawer and took a wooden hairbrush. Her daughter watched her carefully, but said nothing. She knew better.

Corporal punishments were very popular in the Enchanted Forest, especially among the royal families (but it does not mean that peasant children were not punished like that by their parents), because as they believed, nothing can make a better ruler than good teachers and a proper punishment. She, of course, as every child, was punished in that way not once.

Before her father married Regina, her punishments were supervised by Johanna, since her biological mother was dead. Her father never raised his hand on her, although he knew about everything and always talked with her about her behavior.

But once (and even before, when she and Regina were close already) he married Regina, it was her who took responsibility for her punishments, as her mother. It was quite embarrassing at the beginning, but then Snow had to admit that she prefered to be punished by Regina than by Johanna. And well, Regina did not spank her often.

"Are you ready?" The Queen asked quietly. Her voice was calm and gentle as always.

"If I say no, it will change something?" She asked as she just now realized that she was bent over her mother's laps.

"Not really."

"Then go ahead."

"Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes, mother. I'll get as many smacks as many years I have."

Regina nodded, although she could not see it.

"That's correct, young lady." The woman said as she picked up a hairbrush. A moment later she hit her daughter for the first time.

Snow closed her eyes, but said nothing. She knew there is no need. Then she felt another hit and another... To tell the truth is hurt but it was not painful. If she knew better, she would say that her mother did not try enough.

She hissed because the last four smacks were the hardest. But she was not surprised. They always were. But still, it did not hurt at it should.

"It's over." Regina said quietly as she put the hairbrush on the table and then helped Snow to get up. A moment later the princess sat on her knees and looked at her questioningly.

The Queen smiled slightly and kissed her daughter's forehead. She knew she should say something, but the truth is that she had no idea what she should say. She was confused. As always when she had to punish one – or more – of her children (and by that she meant her daughters and her niece. Lucky Hermione was a good child and her only problem was a bedtime. She hoped nothing more.). She did not spank her hard. In fact she did not even try. But despite this, once again, she started questioning her role as a mother. Did she make a good decision? Or maybe she should react different? What if Snow hates her now? What if she is just like Cora? Maybe she should never be a mother?

"Why are you crying, mother?" The confused princess asked quietly and tilted her head.

"I just..." To tell the truth she had no idea why she was crying. In fact she had no idea that she was crying at the first place. "I just love you so much, my dear, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Or Hermione and Ruby."

"You won't." The girl said quietly and then hugged the woman. "And I love you, too, mom."

"I'll never stop loving you." She said and kissed her forehead once again. "And I will always be here for you."

If only Cora could hear her daughter now, she would laugh cruelly and once again would call her a stupid girl, who believes in fairy tales.

"I know." The princess smiled. "May I visit Ruby?"

"But don't be there too long, honey."

"I won't." The girl hugged her last more time and then got up from her knees. A few moments later she left the room and began to run toward her best friend's bedchamber.

If only Snow stayed there for a few more moments, she would hear a loud sound of broken vases.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _I woud like to thank you for all your comments and support, because this is the end._

 _Well, not really, because soon something should appear ("The Queen") but this one ends here._

 _Do you have any questions or maybe would like to read something more about our Little Troublemakers and our beloved (the not so happy) Queen and what will not be in "The Queen"?_

 _Anyway, thank you for everything,_

 _White Little Devil_


End file.
